This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, tablets, laptops, are ubiquitous in today's life. More and more, these devices supersede traditional communication devices, such as desk phones and other PSTN phones. In addition to traditional voice communication, modern computing/communication devices also allow high-quality video communication. This technology is enabled by the processing power of these devices and in addition, by the wide availability of high-speed computer networks.
A problem for video calls however is that most of the mobile computing devices available today are meant for hand-held operation. During longer video calls, holding the device up in a position for obtaining video, e.g. from the user's face, may result in a relatively untypical hand position, which may be quite uncomfortable or cause pain.